Harry Potter y el Reencuentro
by Marips
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza, y con el llega también una nueva alumna y nuevos ataques... xD Soy pésima en los Summarys, mejor leanlo :P.
1. Introducción

**HARRY POTTER Y EL REENCUENTRO**

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Un nuevo año comenzaba en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, todos los magos y brujas que eran alumnos de dicha institución estaban en el andén 9 y ¾ despidiéndose de sus parientes. Entre ellos se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes se despedían de los padres del pelirrojo, pero nuestra historia no trata sobre este trío, si no de una joven ubicada a unos dos metro más a la izquierda de ellos.

Desde ahora en adelante esta historia tendrá como protagonista a una chica de origen francés, de larga cabellera rubia y lisa que debe llegarle hasta media espalda, es de una estatura media y es poseedora de unos ojos verdes, que serían idénticos a los de Harry si no fuera por el hecho que de vez en cuando tienen un destello rojo sangre.

Así que ya estando advertido sobre quien tiene el protagonismo de la historia, daremos paso a comenzar este fic…


	2. Nueva vida

**HARRY POTTER Y EL REENCUENTRO**

CAPITULO UNO:

**_Nueva vida_**

Entró en uno de los primeros vagones que vio vacío y se sentó al lado de la ventana para despedirse de sus padres con la mano. Un rubio mechón se deslizo por su cara, su pálida mano se poso en el frió vidrio y suspiro, ese seria su primer año en Hotwarts se sentía nerviosa, pensaba que los demás alumnos la mirarían extrañados de que una chica de 15 años entrara en aquélla institución.

Lentamente parpadeo, miro a sus padres por última vez y el tren empezó a marchar rumbo hacia su nueva escuela. Con su mano derecha quito el cabello de su cara, se acomodó en el sillón y miro al vacío. Un leve ruido se escucho desde las afueras del vagón y por la puerta entró un chico rubio y alto, detrás de el se encontraban otros dos más pero a diferencia del primero ellos eran bastante mas obesos. La chica los miro por un momento para luego volver a mirar por la ventana, el rubio se disgusto bastante ya que SU vagón estaba siendo ocupado por una cualquiera y para ser aun peor no había hecho absolutamente nada al verlo.

- Sal de aquí - ordenó el chico rubio.

- ¿Me estás hablando a mi? – Preguntó la chica como si en realidad hubieran otras mil personas en el vagón. El rubio la miro extraño, como si quisiera decirle ¿Eres tonta o que, luego se acercó a ella y la agarró con brusquedad de la muñeca.

- Te e dado una orden…Ahora ¡VETE DE **MI** VAGÓN! – Bufó casi escupiéndole en la cara mientras la tironeaba. Los dos orangutanes que se encontraban viendo la escena animaban al chico gritando "¡Vamos Draco!" o "¡Échala de aquí!"…

- Pues no veo tu nombre escrito por ninguna parte - dijo ella indagando con la mirada e intentando soltarse del Slytherin que la tironeaba hacía la puerta.

Draco aburrido y hastiado ya de toda esta situación soltó a su víctima y se dirigió hacía sus dos guarda espaldas.

¡Crabbe... Goyle!- chasqueo los dedos y los dos gorilas se acercaron a la chica, ella instintivamente los empujo a cada uno a los asientos de al frente y dirigió su mirada hacia Draco, el chico había quedado sin habla, después de todo ella era la primera que lograba vencer a los mastodontes sin tener que usar magia, la miro con cara de odio y se sentó a su lado, refunfuñado cosas que nadie logro descifrar.

La rubia se sonrió a ella misma y volvió a sentarse al lado de la ventana, el paisaje era hermoso; árboles, animales, flores de todos los tipos y colores, entre los animales pudo divisar una pequeña rana de color chocolate.

Después de un largo rato Draco se levantó de su asiento diciendo que ya debían ponerse el uniforme ya que pronto llegarían a su destino. Los tres chicos salieron del vagón para cambiarse, ella al ver que se iban también se empezó a cambiar de ropa; sus pantalones, polera y zapatillas quedaron esparcidos por el suelo para luego comenzar a ponerse el uniforme y por ultimo colgarse del cuello una hermosa cadena de oro con un corazón cerrado con llave.

Al llegar al castillo todos los de primer año entraron en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, la profesora Mcgonagal empezó a llamarlos uno por uno para colocarles el sombrero seleccionador sobre sus inocentes cabezas, de la boca del sombrero salieron los nombres de todas las casas una y otra vez pero después de un rato ya no quedaba nadie mas para colocarle el sombrero, la mujer guardo los nombres de los alumnos y miro hacia la puerta del lugar.

- Alumnos, este año tendremos a una nueva alumna - una sonrisa para otros imperceptible apareció en su rostro.

- Su nombre es Marian Duxe, estará en 5º año... -unos murmullos se empezaron a dispersar entre todos los alumnos.

- Si quieren saber el porqué de este extraño acontecimiento, pregúntenselo a ella. Señorita Duxe haga el favor de venir ¿quiere? -

Las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente, de entre ellas apareció la femenina figura de Marian, sus largos y rubios cabellos se mecían a la par de sus pies andantes. Entre los espectadores se podía divisar a Harry Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley que observaban detenidamente a la chica que avanzaba hacia la profesora.

- Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos - descubrió la chica, los otros dos chicos solo atinaron a asentir lentamente, su belleza les cautivaba enormemente... era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Cuando Duxe llego al frente de la mujer de gorro se sentó en la silla más cercana. La bruja le coloco el sombrero seleccionador y este se quedo pensando un minuto... dos... cuatro... seis; creyó haberse decidido y estaba apunto de gritar el apellido de unos de los cuatro fundadores pero se detuvo, volvió a meditar y logro encontrar una casa perfecta para la chica.

- ¡Slytherin! - los habitantes de aquella casa la miraron un momento, algunos con cara de odio, otros compañerismo y los últimos con cara de no importarles. Marian se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mesa correspondiente, se colocó en un lugar vacío y observo la mesa de los profesores... Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta:

- Queridos alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar. Debo recordarles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos los alumnos de la escuela y que este año tampoco habrá Quidich por el hecho de la retorno de ustedes-saben-quien, ya que puede ser muy peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros. Bueno que empiece el festín – la comida apareció mágicamente en todas las lustradas mesas. Todos empezaron a disfrutar las increíbles delicias que estaban servidas a su alrededor, todos excepto Marian ella acababa de darse cuenta de que en la casa que había quedado estaba también alguien muy "especial para ella" si estamos hablando del mismísimo Malfoy, este estaba sentado en frente suyo. Una mueca de asco se dibujo en ambos rostros cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica bajo la mirada a su comida y se limito a consumir sus alimentos al igual que el.

- _¡Maldición! Me tenia que tocar exactamente en la misma casa que el _- sus pensamientos hacia el chico eran semejantes a los que el le dedicaba a ella.

Dejo su comida en la mesa y se levanto. Pudo ver como uno de los mastodontes agarraba el plato y se engullía su contenido, parecía que en eso se le fuera la vida. Lentamente sus pies empezaron a moverse, paso a paso sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba... odiaba esta escuela, sus sueños; futuro y "amigos" se encontraban muy lejos de aquel lugar. Francia su país, lo extrañaba tanto, todo era por culpa de sus padres ellos le arruinaron su vida al llevarla a Hogwarts, Marian había sido tan "feliz" en su anterior escuela... pero sus padres, sus malditos padres habían decidido mudarse, arruinándole la vida...

- _Ellos simplemente dijeron, "algún día nos lo agradecerás" o si muy agradecida... ¡LOS ODIO! –_

Luego de un rato en el que se había dedicado a caminar y dar vueltas, se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba y que no conocía absolutamente nada de los pasillos y escaleras de esta escuela.

Miro hacia todos lados, se encontraba en las mazmorras... claro que ella no lo sabía ya que era la primera vez que estaba allí. Empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo explorando el tan maravilloso sitio. Increíble, magnifico eran algunas de las cosas que pensaba Marian acerca de aquel espeluznante terreno.

Tac Tac Tac, el ruido de sus pies al estrellarse contra el suelo se repetía una y otra vez. Inspeccionaba cada rincón del lugar con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. De repente pegó un salto conteniendo el aliento y se dio media vuelta al sentir como la palma de una mano se depositaba sobre su hombro.

Lo que vio la dejó sin aire. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto que vestía de negro, su cabello negro hasta los hombros y su seria mirada hacían notar que se trataba de Severus Snape el mas odiado por los Griffindors.

- Señorita Duxe, tan reciente y ya esta ocasionando problemas... será mejor que baya a su habitación si no quiere que le quite puntos a nuestra casa – le dijo como reproche, la chica se quedó mirandolo…

- Disculpe profesor... emm, lo que sucede es que no tengo idea en donde queda – respondió avergonzada y bajó la cabeza pues no podía sostener la mirada tan penetrante del hombre.

- Snape, profesor Snape. Sígame, yo le mostrare en donde queda - un leve tono rojizo se formo en las mejillas de la rubia. Snape comenzó a caminar con una dirección clara y Marian lo siguió casi corriendo.

- U... ¿usted es el jefe de la casa Slytherin? – su voz temblorosa logro en el hombre una sonrisa casi imperceptible, solo asintió y ella sonrió para sus adentros... algo bueno debía traer este cambio de vida ¿no?.

- ¿Clave? - una voz ronca preguntó de la nada. La chica se asusto un poco al no saber de donde provenía aquella extraña transmisión, observo a su profesor y el calmadamente dijo la contraseña.

- "_Odio la sangre caliente"_ - las pesadas puertas se abrieron frente a sus ojos, Marian sorprendida entro a paso lento detrás de el, ya dentro de la sala común ella diviso unas largas escaleras, el le indico que subiera, Marian llego hasta el primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape.

- Buenas noches profesor – Y dicho esto comenzó a subir torpemente los escalones y completamente sonrojada.

- Buenas noches - fue lo último que se escucho salir de los labios de aquel individuo.

Se desvistió frente al espejo observando su figura. Casi, solo un poco mas y lograría obtener su tan deseada cintura, hacia ya medio año que había empezado a hacer sus extraños ejercicios y al fin estaban dando resultado, pero no sonrió ni mostró ninguna señal de alegría en su cara; simplemente agarro su pijama y se lo coloco lentamente.

- _Talvez si se lo agradezca algún día... _- un último pensamiento cruzo su mente antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

Uno, dos, cuatro... diez, diez minutos fueron suficientes para que la chica volviera a despertarse; algo no la dejaba tranquila... pero que ¿qué?. Muy pocas personas lo sabían y ella no estaba incluida, tal vez pronto lo sabría... pronto muy pronto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------> Continuará

:P Holas!...  
Bueno espero que les gustara U...Yo se que no soy muy buena ¡Pero es lo que hay no mas! xD


	3. Comienzan las dudas

**HARRY POTTER Y EL REENCUENTRO**

CAPITULO DOS:

_**Comienzan las dudas**_

Se levantó, duchó, peinó y vistió en tiempo record.

Eran las siete de la mañana: Marian ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su casa esperando a que algún elfo domestico le trajera el desayuno que ya había pedido.

Parecía que ella fuera la única despierta a esas horas de la madrugada, y no era de extrañar que no hubiera nadie más…Seguramente sus compañeros se habrían quedado hasta tarde hablando sobre lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones.

Ya había pasado por lo menos una media hora desde que había llegado al comedor cuando sintió que el resto de los alumnos también les había dado hambre. En ese Momento la chica decidió salir e ir en busca del aula en la que le tocaría clases a esa hora…Pociones.

Sabía perfectamente quien impartía esa clase y solo por el simple hecho de saber que lo vería pronto sentía cosquillas en su estómago…Solo tenía un problema ¿Cómo llegar?. Se quedó parada en la mitad de un pasillo.

- Déjeme adivinar¿Tampoco sabe como llegar a mi clase? – dijo una voz áspera y con un leve son de burla. Marian se enojó un poco, pero se le pasó rápido al verle ahí a su lado.

- Creo que talvez necesitaré de un guía, o no llegaré a ninguna clase – respondió entre avergonzada y ¿Coqueta?. Severus no dijo nada, aunque entendió la "indirecta" y comenzó a caminar hacía el Aula luego de susurrar un "Sígame".

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un aula llena de Gryffindors y Slytherins luchando verbalmente. Duxe entró primero sentándose en el último lugar vacío y al instante en que ella se sentó entro el Profesor para dar inicio a una "agradable" clase de Pociones.

Ya terminada la hora de clases los alumnos salieron casi corriendo, salvo esas escasas exepciones, como lo es nuestra protagonista.

- Señorita Duxe – dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a ella. La joven se dio vuelta para verlo y el le entregó un papel con palabras, flechas y dibujos.

- Esta es su próxima clase – No sabría decir claramente si lo dijo de forma burlona, sínica o indiferente, pero fuese cual fuere habría conseguido el mismo efecto en la chica: Una vergüenza total que casi no pudo disimular (¿Y quien podría?).

Luego de recibir el dichoso papelito (y de agradecérselo a Snape claro esta) Marian salió del aula como si en ello se le fuera la vida, llegando así hasta las afueras de las mazmorras.

Dudó un poco, pero terminó por usar el mapa que le había entregado el profesor, "_Es que si no lo hago quien sabe donde terminaré" _se había dicho a sí misma al abrirlo y mirar todas las flechas y lugares del colegio que habían anotadas…

Así fueron continuando los días, cumpliéndose un mes, un día sábado en el cuál saldrían a Hosmeade. Para ese entonces nuestra protagonista había logrado por fin adaptarse a los pasillos, escaleras y algunos pasajes secretos del castillo, incluso sus discusiones con Malfoy eran cosa de la rutina diaria. A lo que aún no lograba acostumbrarse era a Snape, con quién iría ese día Hosmeade.

- _¿Ir con el¿Yo y el?… ¡No pienses estupideces, el solo va a cuidarnos de cualquier ataque que pueda ocurrir _- Se recriminó completamente roja mientras se vestía frente al espejo y se colocaba como único accesorio la cadena con el corazón.

Luego de un rato salió hacía los exteriores del castillo donde los esperaban unas especies de carrozas. Cuándo llegó, varios de los alumnos ya habían partido, al igual que varios de los profesores y guardias que habían contratado. Se dirigió a una de las carrozas vacías intentando calmarse, pero como cuando uno esta nervioso las cosas no salen bien chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran.

- Ay, que diab … ¿Potter, discúlpame por favor - Dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano Harry, el la aceptó y le sonrío cuando quedaron frente a frente.

- No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa - Le hizo un movimiento de mano, como si se despidiera y siguió de largo. Marian lo miró irse y luego se subió a la carroza, sentándose al lado de la ventana. Estaba de lo más tranquila, pero de repente escuchó a alguien echando maldiciones y subiéndose en la misma carroza de ella, y no podía ser otro que el "gran" Draco Malfoy.

- Y para colmo de males, tenías que estar tu aquí … ¡Ya me las van a pagar esos dos mastodontes! - gruñó mientras se sentaba frente a ella, quien arqueó una ceja.

- Por favor Malfoy, deberías estar agradecido de compartir este viaje conmigo -

- ¡JA! … debería ser yo quien te dijera eso Duxe -

- ¿Preferías sentarte con Potter? -

- Incluso me sentaría con Granger antes de estar contigo -

- ¿Algún problema señor Malfoy? - Se escuchó decir a una voz pastosa que subía y se sentaba junto a la chica.

En ese momento Marian se habría desmayado de seguro, intentó disimular como pudo el rubor de sus mejillas mientras que Draco miraba con cierta envidia la escena. Y claro está, que durante el resto del trayecto nadie habló.

Al llegar Marian bajó lo más rápido que pudo, quería tomar aire, estar junto a su profesor la hacía olvidarse de sus necesidades mínimas, y lo peor de todo es que no podía disimularlo por más que quisiera, por lo menos por ahora, tal vez en un tiempo más lo lograría. Ya estando lejos de todos se dirigió a una tienda de túnicas en la cual entró, y se compró una de color blanco con pequeños detalles en plateado en la parte de las mangas y el escote, la necesitaba para la fiesta de Navidad de ese año.

Comenzaron a escucharse gritos y muchas cosas cayendo.

Duxe corrió a ver que ocurría y observó con sorpresa como un grupo de Mortifagos atacaba a las "Tres escobas", donde los profesores intentaban evacuar a los alumnos (entre ellos el trío de oro) por una puerta trasera y ella los iba a seguir, pero algo se lo impidió al ver que uno de los encapuchados con varita en mano se acercaba a Harry … entonces su cuerpo actuó solo, sacó la varita, se acercó al Mortifago y lo apunto al momento que gritaba …

- ¡EXPELIARMUS! - y un rayo salió de la punta hacía el hombre que quedó desarmado. Harry la miró con sorpresa, ella tampoco entendía por que lo había hecho, y no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo por que en ese momento uno de los encapuchados la hizo caer desmayada.

No quería abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, y el olor a enfermería le daban nauseas, pero lo hizo al sentir que alguien se acercaba a su cama, y bueno, también se sentaba en ella.

- Pro … Profesor Snape … ¿Qué hace aquí? -

- Soy el jefe de casa … Es mi obligación cuidar de mis alumnos -

- Ah, ya veo - Dijo algo desilusionada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Severus y no puedo evitar que una media sonrisa se formara en su boca. Intentó sentarse pero quedó hasta mitad de camino gracias al dolor y a la mano de Snape en su hombro que la detuvo.

- Quédate quieta, te golpeaste muy fuerte al caer en el suelo - el tono que usó podría ser denominado como "cariñoso" aunque muy al estilo de Snape, que se encontraba limpiándole una herida que la chica tenía en la frente.

- Prof … ¿Me está tuteando? -

_- Soy un imbécil - _pensó, es que no se había dado cuenta de cómo usaba sus palabras. - Debes haber oído mal … ¿Sigues perdiéndote? -

- Casi nada … Au - se quejó, Severus había apretado mucho la herida, aunque enseguida dejó de hacerlo y se acercó un poco más a ella, a la cual se le volvieron subir los colores a la cara … y es que sentir su respiración …

- Perdón … ¿estás bien? - ella asintió, no solo se sentía bien, se sentía en las nubes, auque nada es tan fácil y tuvo que bajar a la tierra de golpe al escuchar la voz de Maddame Pomfrey.

- ¡Profesor Snape! Le dije que dejara a la niña descansar - Snape se alejó de la chica algo confundido, mascullando algo parecido a "lo siento Puppy" para luego desaparecer de la vista de ambas.

- Este hombre, le dije que aun no podías recibir visitas, porque no debías moverte hasta dentro de una hora más … pero claro … el no podía esperar una hora … ¡No podía! - Dijo la mujer enfadada mientras se iba a atender otros asuntos, dejando a la joven más confundida aun.

Muchas preguntas llegaban a su mente. ¿Por qué atacaron los Mortifagos? … a claro, por Potter, y ahora que lo piensa¿Por qué había defendido a Potter? No es que le estuviera prohibido ayudarlo, pero puso su vida en riesgo por alguien que ni siquiera es su amigo. Fue como un instinto. Y por último Snape, aceptaba que le atraía mucho el profesor, pero tendría que aprender a controlarse … y sobre todo ¿Por qué entró a verla si la enfermera le dijo que no?.

En las mazmorras.

Un hombre de pelo negro y grasoso hasta los hombros revisaba un montón de pergaminos mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado esa tarde … Había tenido que golpear a una de sus alumnas para que no la atacara otro Mortifago, luego va a la enfermería a verla como si nada cuando no podía, la tutea sin darse cuenta, la cura …

- _Me estoy volviendo loco_ -

------------------------------------------------  
Wiii xD hola … ando como loca hoy.  
Perdón por no actualizar antes.  
Espero que les gustara este cap xDDD.  
Ya continuaré cuando me llegue la inspiración. :D.

Clawy: Que bueno que te gustara:D y si xD ya lo había subido antes, pero tuve problemas con mi otra sesión así que las subí con esta. Gracias por tu review!

Shiza Karla: 0 Holaaaaaaaaaaa, gracias por leerme xD, yo también quiero saber que pasará con Marian y Snape.


	4. Petición

-1**HARRY POTTER Y EL REENCUENTRO**

CAPITULO TRES:

_**Petición**_

Locura debía ser la palabra, una locura que continuó existiendo el resto del año, bajo la celosa mirada de un rubio.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el incidente en Hosmeade, lo alumnos se habían tranquilizado, mas no Dumbledore que decidió cancelar el resto de las salidas. Las cosas andaban marchando bien, aunque últimamente los alumnos estaban más preocupados por conseguir pareja para la fiesta de Navidad que de los estudios (¡Es que ni siquiera para Halloween estuvieron tan excitados! … y la pobre de Marian estaba enferma ese día, así que se perdió la fiesta.). Y era de esperarse, pues la profesora de Adivinación había dicho que esa noche aparecería la constelación de … ¿De que era, en fin que importa, el punto es que supuestamente sería la noche "ideal" para declararse y conseguir pareja … es decir, imagínense como estaban las chicas, y también algunos chicos como (ejem) Ron y Harry.

A todo esto, la vida del trío estaba relativamente calmada, aunque últimamente habían comenzado a ir más seguido a la biblioteca (o por lo menos Hermione) para que Harry aprendiera algunos hechizos. Aunque a este le había comenzado a preocupar otra cosa: Duxe, no sabía como, pero siempre que le pasaba algo, o tenía algún problema serio ella aparecía allí … incluso a veces le ayudaba … aunque algo le decía que debía mantenerla alejada de todos los asuntos peligrosos. Y a parte de todo lo relacionado con la rubia, estaba preocupado por sus últimos sueños, los cuales no se los ha comentado a nadie, en los que ve el lago de la escuela en la noche, ve muchas sombras, y una que se posa delante de el … Y despierta.

Pero dejémoslos a un lado y enfoquémonos en la protagonista. Durante estos últimos meses ha aprendido a controlarse frente a Snape (¡Por fin! --U), ya los sonrojos son menos notorios y puede hablarle con tranquilidad, aunque siempre existen esas pequeñas indirectas que se le escapan. Desde el ataque ha soñado varias veces con Harry, pero siempre es lo mismo, lo ve ahí tirado sobre el piso y un montón de sombras a su alrededor, y luego despierta. Esos mismos días se lo encuentra en problemas en cualquier parte … ¿Serán premonitorios?.  
Sus discusiones con Malfoy han disminuido, ya no se topan tanto como antes, y cuando lo hacen se ignoran, o por lo menos ella.

¿Quieren saber de Snape?  
Se siente estúpido.

Sigamos con la historia:

Era un día frío, los terrenos estaban cubiertos de nieve y los alumnos se abrigaban con toda la ropa que tenían, el problema es que ese día tenían clases en uno de los lugares más helados del castillo … Las mazmorras. Aunque ese no era un problema para la rubia, su problema es que iba a llegar tarde, a noche se había quedado estudiando para un examen de Transformaciones y se había quedado dormida. Por lo cual iba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies y cuando ya casi llegaba a la entrada, volvió a chocar con alguien haciendo un gran ruido. Snape salió (y los alumnos tras el) de el Aula a ver que ocurría y se encontró con una "hermosa" imagen 0: Miles de pergaminos esparcidos por el piso, dos plumas y un tintero desparramado, y entre todo esto había un chico rubio platinado tirado en el piso con Marian encima. Se ha de suponer que esto causó un gran alboroto, por lo que si Snape ya estaba molesto por la posición de ambos, ahora estaba furioso.

Entre tanto Marian y Draco no reaccionaban, no habían alcanzado a besarse de pura suerte que tenían, pero aun así no se podían mover, estaban como paralizados, mirándose a los ojos … pero finalmente reaccionaron con el grito que dio el profesor y se separaron rápidamente.

- ¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN! … Señorita Duxe se quedará castigada después de clase en mi despacho por el resto de la semana, y usted señor Malfoy tendrá que ayudar a Hagrid con su nueva adquisición después de clases el tiempo que el estime necesario … AHORA LIMPIEN - Dijo o grito, mientras hacía entrar a los alumnos a clases, luego cerró la puerta con brusquedad dejando a los chicos solos mientras limpiaban sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada.

Castigada una semana, sola con Snape, _sola_.

Habían terminado las clases de ese día, por lo que al salir del aula de Transformaciones (y del horrible examen) se dirigió a el despacho de Severus. Una vez frente a la puerta no se atrevió a tocar, la mano le temblaba …

- Si se queda ahí su castigo solo se prolongará - dijo mientras habría la puerta y la dejaba pasar. - siéntese en la silla que está frente al escritorio.-

- ¿Qué quiere que haga profesor? - lo miró mientras ese te sentaba en una silla frente a ella y colocaba un montón de trabajos sobre el escritorio.

- Por lo que he notado usted tiene gran facilidad para esta materia - ella asintió - así que me ayudará a corregir estos trabajos de cuarto año - y dicho esto le pasó la mitad de los trabajos y una pluma, mientras que también ponía un tintero en medio de ambos y se ponía a corregir el resto de los trabajos.

Así fueron también los otros días, revisar trabajo tras trabajo, aunque a veces entintaban la pluma al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus manos rozaran y se quedaran mirando por unos segundos, y las veces que esto no ocurría Marian lo miraba de reojo encontrándose en ocasiones con la mirada de el.

Ese ya era el último día de castigo.

Y se encontraba mirándolo precisamente.

- ¿Por qué me mira tanto señorita Duxe? -

- No sé … ¿le molesta? -

El solo siguió su trabajo y comentó:

- Supongo que debe estar muy emocionada por el baile de Navidad que está tan próximo ¿no? -

- Al parecer, tampoco iré a esta fiesta -

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? -

- No quiero ir sola -

- ¿Y si yo fuese con usted? -

- ¿Lo dice en serio? -

Ambos se miraron algo incrédulos. Marian miró al reloj de la pared, eran las 3:00 AM. -_ El sueño nos está afectando …-_. Y volvieron al silencio de sus trabajos.

- Sí, iría -

- Ya puede marcharse _antes de que cometa más errores_ -

- Buenas noches - Marian se levantó y miró al hombre, pero el no se la devolvió, por lo que se fue a prisa, aunque logró escuchar un "hasta el domingo".

Ya en el pasillo se fue caminando lentamente hasta la sala común, cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue "Potter".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
xD Oh, no pude resistirme a la tentación de que Snape y Marian hablaran sobre la fiesta, aunque se me salieron un poco de control.  
Espero que les haya gustado.

Magicson: xD hello, bueno, recuerdo que una vez se dijo que el Sombrero Seleccionador solía poner a las personas en las casas que estas desearan, tal vez muy en el fondo de su ser, ella quería quedar en Slytherin. Y sobre lo de Harry :O se irá descubriendo de a poco.

amsp14: Gracias por leerme es un verdadero honor para mi -.

angel sin alas: muchas gracias , a mi también me gusta mucho Snape, espero que este cap te guste.

africa: xD si, si había pensado en las pociones y cartas, pero decidí que sería mejor dejarlos para cuando se conocieran más, o cuando Snape esté más tranquilo xD. Gracias!.


	5. Tiempo de Vals

-1**HARRY POTTER Y EL REENCUENTRO**

CAPITULO CUATRO:

_**Tiempo de Vals**_

Era domingo y ya estaba más tranquila, si … mucho más tranquila.

Esa noche cuando salió del despacho de Snape y sintió ese dolor en el pecho, salió corriendo a buscarlo, sin importarle que alguien la viera, hasta donde la guiaron sus pies. Terminó por llegar a un aula vacía, que parecía jamás ser usada, en donde se escuchaban claramente las voces preocupadas de Granger y Weasley. Marian entró sin previo aviso y vio al joven de lentes tirado en el piso con sus dos amigos a su lado, quienes la miraron sorprendidos.

- No se queden mirando, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería - Recordó decirles mientras se acercaba y hacía que se elevara con su varita. Los otros dos aun extrañados la siguieron hasta la enfermería cuidando de que el chico no fuera a caer, nadie dijo palabra en todo el trayecto, hasta que Marian los dejó en la puerta de la enfermería y volvió a su sala común.

Gracias al cielo solo había sido un desmayo por el cansancio, Harry llevaba ya muchas noches practicando hechizos para luchar contra Voldemort, y seguramente estaba agotado. Unos días de descanso le harán bien.

Ese día transcurrió normal, es decir normal para lo que es un día en Hogwarts, la mayoría de las alumnas no se aparecieron en ningún momento (habían preferido arreglarse durante todo el día para aquella noche) y los alumnos se dedicaron a caminar o darse consejos para el baile. Marian simplemente te dedicó a recorrer lo nevados terrenos del colegio mientras era observada desde una de las ventanas del castillo. No creo que haga falta decir quién la miraba, basta con mencionar que se encontraba notoriamente nervioso, y por más que intentaba dejar de mirarla no podía.

Arrugó la carta que tenía entre sus manos y la tiró al piso, aunque esta al momento de tocar el suelo se volvió a estirar y se abrió para volar al rededor de la cabeza del hombre. El la volvió a apartar y se acercó al espejo para verse - _Estás muy viejo para esto Severus … muy viejo. Será mejor que te dediques a lo que realmente importa -_ Pensó algo melancólico a la ves que se colocaba una capa negra sobre sus hombros y cabeza y una máscara para terminar de ocultar su rostro. Se dirigió a la chimenea y miró su antebrazo izquierdo antes de tirar los polvos Flu y decir su lugar de destino: la Mansión Malfoy, de seguro esa sería una larga tarde.

Duxe volvió a mirarse frente al espejo: llevaba su rubia cabellera con pequeños bucles y recogido con una diadema de plata a juego con sus zapatos y los detalles de su túnica, la cual se ajustaba desde su pecho hasta un poco antes de la cadera, dejando a sus piernas con libertad para cualquier movimiento al igual que sus brazos. En la muñeca derecha se colocó una pequeña pulsera plateada que se asemejaba a una serpiente enrollada, mientras que su cuello quedó desnudo incluso de la cadena de corazón que siempre llevaba. Y finalmente como maquillaje llevaba puesto brillo labial y los párpados con una sombra celeste grisácea que remarcaba su mirada soñadora.

En fin, parecía una princesa. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaron quienes la vieron llegar al gran comedor, pero poco le importó a ella, pues para quién se había arreglado no estaba …

Muchos se acercaron para pedirle un baile, ella simplemente los ignoró y se fue a sentar sola cerca de una de las ventanas a ver como nevaba.

- Si ibas a estar sola, habría sido mejor que te quedaras en tu cuarto … llorando - Dijo en burla una persona que se sentó a su lado con una cara de "estoy obligado a hablar contigo, no es gusto propio", ella lo miró, un chico rubio que llevaba una túnica negra con detalles verdes.

- ¿No podrías haber hecho lo mismo tu Malfoy? -

- No necesito llegar con pareja, todas se mueren por bailar conmigo - Marian no pudo evitar soltar una notoria carcajada.

- ¿Se puede saber quiénes son todas? … porque por lo que veo, las chicas están muy entretenidas con sus parejas -

- No les queda de otra, ya las rechacé -

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - 

- Quería bailar contigo - 

- ¿Sabes que ya los he rechazado a todos? - el asintió con una mirada de reto.

- No podrás hacerme lo mismo a mi -

- ¿Por qué crees que eres distinto? -

- Porque soy un Malfoy, y nosotros nunca perdemos -

- Olvídalo, yo no soy como ellas -

- Lo sé, por eso vine -

- ¿Estás intentado conquistarme? -

- No, solo quiero un baile -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Eres la más bella de la noche -

- ¿O sea que seré un trofeo frente a tus amigos? -

- Eres lista -

- Déjame en paz -

- Dame un baile y me voy -

- No -

- Entonces sopórtame el resto de la noche -

- ¿Qué hora es? -

- Ha pasado una hora desde que esto empezó -

- Aun falta mucho para el final -

- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? -

- No -

- Bien, entonces … hablemos -

- ¿De qué? - Dijo resignada.

- Mmm … ¿Por qué viniste a esta escuela? -

- Nos cambiamos de país por el trabajo de mi padre -

- ¿En que trabaja? -

- Medimago -

- ¿Y tu madre? -

- Ama de casa -

- Ah … -

- … -

- Duxe … ¿Viniste con alguien a la fiesta? -

- ¿Te importa? -

- En realidad … s … no -

- Odio estás fiestas -

- Yo también, solo sirven para … necedades -

- Si … -

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos … ¿Estaban de acuerdo en algo, comenzaron a reírse de la cara del otro, y paulatinamente la conversación comenzó a ser más … agradable. Continuaron la noche hablando sobre la fiesta, las personas que bailaban, las clases, y todas esas cosas de las que se hablan normalmente, o lo que alcanzaron hasta que Pansy llegó y se llevó a Draco a las rastras, dejando nuevamente sola a Duxe. Sola, pero más contenta de lo que inició la fiesta.

Poco a poco la fiesta fue terminando, y con ella los alumnos se retiraron a dormir o a hacer otras cosas (xD no piensen mal), dependiendo de la energía que les quedara después de bailar toda la noche. Marian fue la última en irse, se sentía bastante desilusionada, se recriminaba el pensar que realmente iría con el profesor, que bailarían juntos -_ Si claro, ¿Qué habrían dicho lo demás profesores, tal vez incluso lo habrían echado de Hogwarts _- … era una estúpida.

Ya iba llegando a la entrada del gran comedor cuando fue tomada de la cintura y llevada hacia dentro nuevamente. Una sombra cerró el gran comedor y lanzó un hechizo para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera interferir, la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y todo quedó iluminado por unas tenues luces verdes. La sombra miró a la chica y se quitó la capa dejando ver a el profesor de Pociones, vestido obviamente de negro, este le hizo una reverencia y le ofreció su mano a modo de invitación. Ella aun estaba intentando asimilarlo todo, pero aceptó temblorosamente su invitación. Ninguno de los dos habló.

Severus la llevó hasta al centro de la pista y quedó frente a ella, con su mano libre puso la mano de la chica sobre su hombro y luego el colocó la propia en la cintura de ella, todo esto con la mayor calma posible. Entonces ya listos comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Marian ya estaba más tranquila, feliz incluso de que el no le hubiese fallado, su respiración era profunda, aunque entre cortada. Snape solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, no quería pensar, no quería entender, solo quería disfrutar del momento, aunque sabía que no podría durar más de una canción. Luego de un rato ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el y sintió su respiración, más tranquila que la de ella, pero no completamente relajada. El puso la suya sobre el cabello de ella para sentir su aroma a lluvia de primavera, de esa con la que las flores se abren y llenan de armonía al alma.

Así continuaron hasta el final de la canción, cuando el comenzó a separarse lentamente de ella, como no queriendo hacerlo, volviendo a quedar frente a frente, sin atreverse a hablar, pero ya pronto aparecería el sol y ese día lamentablemente tendrían clases. Severus acercó una de las delicadas manos a su boca y la besó tiernamente, a ella le dio un escalofrío, pero sonrió, y el soltó su mano con una nota en ella.

- ¿Profesor? - lo llamó mientras el se iba, el se detuvo y la miró para luego volver a caminar rumbo a la salida. - Gracias - ambos sonrieron sin verse.

Amsp14: o/oU me siento realmente honrada de que te guste, ' solo espero no decepcionarte pues este es el primer fic con más de un capítulo que escribo. Muchas gracias!


End file.
